


温丁丁真的很想成为小卡的男朋友

by Castiel_Andymion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean和他的情感, M/M, 丁丁喜欢小卡, 三米不觉得奇怪, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 开心向HE, 渴望丁丁的小卡, 渴望小卡的丁丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Andymion/pseuds/Castiel_Andymion
Summary: Dean不知道怎么搞的，在猎魔和经营自己生活的同时，他居然喜欢上了Cas。但唯一的问题就是Cas对此毫不知情。因此他决定尝试用各种方法来让Cas喜欢上他。





	1. A计划：投其所好

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我还有很多事情要做，很多坑没填，但是，没错，又开了新坑。  
> 本文作者：thisismypseudonym  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909883/chapters/15761848  
> 暂时不定期更新，谢谢大家。也请大家多多支持原文(＾－＾)V

Dean Winchester是个不善于表达情感的人。他不屑去效仿那些文艺电影中的浪漫情节，也不相信那些所谓的毫无保留的爱情，他更喜欢将自己的情感藏在心底，不让别人知晓。他不需要过度的关爱，不需要宽慰的拥抱，更不需要总是说个没完的治疗师。绝对不需要！

结束了同Lisa的交往后，他也不再去寻找下一段恋情了。他再也受不了这种一边泡妹子一边被凶残的天使追杀的日子了。他也不觉得有女孩会被这样的开场白迷得神魂颠倒：“你好，我叫Dean Winchester，造成天启降临的帮凶，差点成为一个狗屁大天使的皮囊，好像有一次还跟地狱之王组队打怪。怎么样，想跟我去约个会吗？”

除此之外，在Dean看来，结婚生子和Sam“拿手菜”一样，都是他讨厌至极的事物

后来，某天晚上Sam去图书馆取本他预约好的书籍。离开地堡之前他告诉Dean和Cas继续调查他们手里的案子，但是Dean一点都不想继续同那些满是灰尘的“老古董”们打交道。于是他自觉承担起向Cas传授《星球大战》知识的重任。

看了三部电影，喝了四瓶啤酒，吃了两盒爆米花之后，Cas和Dean觉得有些累了，便一同躺在沙发上。Dean不记得那晚他们两个都说了什么，只记得他很久都没那么开心过了。等到了早晨，Dean醒来时惊奇地发现Cas并没有离开，而是静静地躺在他身边，闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了，但更像是在思考什么，毕竟天使不需要睡觉。当时，Dean脑海里只浮现出一句话，那就是‘我想就这么和他过一辈子。’

谢天谢地，之后Sam并没有发现他辐射出的那些…异常情感。

不然Sam又会跟他讲一大堆，关于爱与和平，爱情无性别的鬼话。Dean才没心情听他瞎比比。他没和男人交往过。活这么大他看过的男人多了去了，可他从来没产生过‘该死，我想上他’的想法。

和男人同床共枕，

结婚生子，安定下来好好过日子，

Cas打破了他所有的规矩，

……但Dean竟觉得还挺好的。

——————————————

尽管Dean并不想和哪个女生谈一场旷日持久，惊天动地的爱恋，但他总是能用他的魅力征服一众女孩的芳心……或是，贞操。他那只此一家绝无仅有的泡妞手段——保持微笑，猎杀怪物，总是屡试不爽。

‘没错，就是这样，你要有自信。’，Dean想着。‘有之前那么多的成功经验，你还怕什么。只要时刻对他微笑，偶尔撩撩他，最后……他会注意到你的。’

于是Dean使出浑身解数，用尽各种手段，但别说Cas注意到他的爱慕之情，就连看都没正眼看他一眼。为什么Cas就不明白Dean想要成为他的……男朋友呢？不，不对，是爱人？额。应该是只能跟他拍拖，和他上床的，朋友。没错，就是它。

Dean看向房间的另一边，发现Cas还在看着Sam给他的某本深奥难懂的书。Cas眯着双眼，翻着书，身体往后面靠了靠。他真是太可爱了。（换做以往，Dean是绝对不会使用‘可爱’这种词的）

那一刻，Dean意识到他已经无可救药的喜欢上Cas了。但Cas不是酒吧里某个随随便便，等着一夜情的女生，Cas是他最好的朋友。如果Dean真的想要拥有稳定长久的恋情，那么他需要制定一个新计划。一个全新的，万无一失的，让Cas注意到自己的计划。

 

A计划：投其所好

A计划并没有Dean想象中的那么简单。虽然，地堡是他们的家，但是他们仍经常住在各个州的汽车旅馆里。Cas虽依旧是个天使，但他跟Sam和Dean一起行动的时间开始变得越来越多。而背包空间有限，这就意味着Cas的爱好必须是背包能装得下的某些东西。因此，Cas喜欢上读书，以及玩些愚蠢至极的填字游戏。恰巧它们都是Dean讨厌的事情。

但是他不停进行自我催眠，想象着最终有情人钟情眷属的结局，不情愿地拿起了Cas最近在看的《哈利·波特》。他再次看了看周围，确定Sam不在后，翻开了第一页。

——————————

三个小时后（Dean觉得时间并没有他想象的那么难熬），他觉得是时候实行A计划了。等Sam外出跑步后，他才开始行动。他认为这件事情要是让Sam发现了，那绝对不会有好结果。

此时Cas正坐在床边，全神贯注地看着书。经过浴室，Dean进去梳了梳头发，甚至还花点时间喷了除臭剂。帅气的外表总能给对方留下个好印象。

然后，他若无其事地坐到了Cas身边。

“Cas你看了这本书，有什么想法吗？”Dean问道。

Cas看了他一眼，然后说“跟现实世界比起来，我更喜欢这书里的巫师。”

“没错，他们……酷毙了。你觉得你会去哪个魔法学院？等等，让我猜猜。我猜你会去格兰芬多学院 ***** 。”

 ***** 格兰芬多：《哈利·波特》系列中霍格沃茨四学院之一，该学院培养出邓布利多等优秀的巫师。该院招生标准：英勇无畏，奋不顾身。大胆无畏，喜爱冒险。

 _‘求你注意到我是在夸你’_ Dean想着。

“Dean，我没想到你会看《哈利波特》”Cas觉得有些不可思议。

_对我刮目相看了吧！_

“猎魔之后我有些无聊，想找点事做，就在Sam的包里找到了它。”

_谎言，谎言，谎言，全都是谎言。_

“我觉得我会去赫奇帕奇 ***** 。”

 ***** 赫奇帕奇：《哈利·波特》系列中，霍格沃茨四学院之一，，以擅长与食物有关的魔咒而闻名。下文Dean说Cas太勇敢而不适合赫奇帕奇，就说明了Dean为什么认为Cas会想去格兰芬多。而我个人觉得Cas之所以想去赫奇帕奇，是为了给Dean做好吃的~

“非也非也，Cas你不适合赫奇帕奇，因为你是个骁勇善战的战士。”

说着，Dean注意到悬在Cas额头的一缕头发。可还没来得及制止自己，他的手就伸了出去，将那一缕头发拨了回去。亲密的举动弄得Dean很不好意思，他停顿了一下，然后慢慢将手收回来。

Cas似乎没有注意到Dean不自在的神情。他冲Dean笑了笑，那双闪烁着光芒的蓝眼睛让Dean想立刻将Cas拥入怀中，永远都不放开。

“我在加油站的商店里找到了第二部，如果你愿意，你可以留下来跟我一起看。”

_太棒了太棒了太棒了太棒了太棒了太棒了太棒了太棒了！！！！！！_

虽然只是留下来看书，但他可以将更多精力用在看Cas上。从某种程度看，也是一种成功。

 


	2. B计划：蹩脚的告白信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻丁丁求爱A计划告吹，于是他又搞了个B计划，这次他会成功吗？  
> Please enjoy!

两周后，Dean发现A计划并没有奏效。这两周内，他不知道自己做了多少个填字游戏，但他知道要是再这样下去，自己肯定会发疯的。真不知道是哪个王八蛋创造的这种狗屁游戏。还有，他看《哈利·波特》的事情被Sam抓包了。他还没来得急解释，Sam就拿着一把银匕首刺了过来，来检测Dean有没有被恶魔附身。而除了这两件事情之外，他和Cas没有任何进展。

就算他直截了当地表明了心意，Cas要是拒绝他呢？天哪，他该怎么办？Cas已经在天堂弹了上千年的的竖琴了，估计早就性冷淡了。而且Dean也知道，《圣经》里明确指出，天使是不能和人类交往的。可他就是抑制不住想要跟Cas谈恋爱的的心情，因此总是告诉自己凡事都有万一，说不定他和Cas就能成为那个“万一”。

Dean无奈地叹着气。前几天Sam说服他一同去怀俄明州的鬼城查案子，于是他现在就被“困”在这家糟糕的不能再糟糕的汽车旅馆里了。电视是坏的，而且更惨的是，这个城市连酒吧都没有！Dean暗暗发誓，下次绝对不会再让Sam选案子了。

 _‘说道案子，Sam去哪了？’_ Dean想着。他说要在参访目击者之前，去小商场买点东西，可这都已经过去20分钟了，买个派和啤酒要花这么长时间吗？

Dean想尽快解决这桩案子，然后回去继续考虑怎样让Cas喜欢上自己。要是现在他在地堡，就能在脑海中勾勒出Cas的头发，想像他们接吻时的感觉…… _该死的！别去想那些！把注意力集中到案子上，集中到案子上。_ Dean不停在心里重复着。

Dean知道，这件案子很重要，但是他就是控制不住自己去想些……别的事情。

现在，唯一的问题就是，Dean根本就不知道该做些什么。A计划失败了，那就再想个B计划？如果Cas是个女孩，那一切就简单多了。只要冲她笑笑，调调情，约个会，或许再送几束便宜的花，就大功告成了。可是，究竟怎样才能让一个男人爱上另一个男人呢？

就在这时，Dean看到了Sam放在床上的电脑。突然，他灵光一闪，网络不就是个解答各种无脑无下限问题的宝地吗！

于是，Dean抱着Sam的电脑，走进了浴室。他锁上门，然后坐到案台上。浴室的案台太小了，根本就坐不下，搞得他特别难受。而且他十分确定，有什么东西在这洗澡，但总比在外面会被Sam打扰好得多。他思考了一会，然后在搜索栏写道 _‘怎样让你最好的朋友爱上你？’_

Dean看看了搜索结果，再三确定周围没人后，点进了他看到的第一个链接，跳过写在花哨页面开头的标题，直接阅读下面的建议。要是让别人知道这件事，他以后绝对没脸活在这个世界上了。不过老实说，在他拿起Sam电脑的那一刻，他的自尊就已经被狗吃了。

很快他就意识到，网络上给出的答案，有很多他都无法尝试。比如，他不能甩头发，不可能去戴耳环，更别说让他盯着别人的眼睛看个三五分钟了。或许，他就不应该在网络里寻找答案。

但有一条建议，吸引了Dean的注意力。 _写便条来表达爱意。_ 他试着抑制住内心的呐喊，这也太没有创意，太女性化了吧。他彻底绝望了，这种事情他更特么做不来！他气得想关闭页面。可另一方面，他也没有别的什么好主意，又特别特别想要成为Cas的……内什么。

突然，他听到外面传来关门的声音。

“Dean，你在哪？还有我的电脑去哪了？”Sam问道。

“我马上就出来。”Dean回答道。

_那该死的清除浏览记录的选项在哪？_

“我的天，Dean，你不会是在看黄片吧！现在可是早上10点啊！”

“去你的，我特么才没看黄片呢！”

Sam开始敲门了，无奈他只好急忙按下清除键，然后打开厕所门，将电脑塞到他弟弟的怀里。Sam立刻打开电脑，检查是否有任何可以证明Dean“有罪”的线索，但他什么都没发现。他看向Dean，不满地问道

“你用它做什么了？你没让它染上病毒吧？”

“我没有！你快点跟我说说案子吧。还有我们什么时候才能离开这个鬼地方？”

Sam皱了皱眉，然后说“额，三个受害者都是在白天的人行道上被害的。因此，我想，我们可以问问街道两旁的店主们，看看他们有没有看到什么。”

Dean点点头，抓起床上的钥匙准备出门。“快点行动吧Sammy。”

要是再不走，他又要胡思乱想了。

“能让我先洗个澡吗？”Sam问道。

“相信我，你不会想看到浴室里的怪物的。”

————————————————

Dean真的是恨死这个世界了。他全身上下都疼的要命，还散发着难闻的气味，他不得不逼迫自己走进那恐怖浴室，洗个澡。他的背上布满了伤口，还有一处特别有脾气，血怎么都止不住。Dean发誓他再也不会低估那些脾气暴躁的女孩们了，尤其是在伸手不见五指的下水道里。

Sam想在别的旅馆再呆一晚，但是Dean坚持要直接开车回地堡。虽然花了将近十个小时才到家，但是他觉得很值。经过整整五个小时的睡眠后，他彻底恢复过来，并准备实施B计划。

_‘我要在便条上签上我的名字吗？不，不能让他知道这些是我写的。我要把他们放在哪？他没有自己的房间。那就把他们放他的包里吧。嗯，就这么办。’_

他从打印机里抽出几张纸，再三确定Sam还在睡觉之后，便坐到了餐桌旁。这时他才发现，自己根本不知道要写些什么。他只知道，自己并不是要写首诗，也不能在上面详细阐述自己的情感。

 _‘短小精悍，直抒胸臆即可，不要太露骨，太肉麻。’_ 他告诉他自己 _。_

于是他将脑海浮现出的第一个跟Cas有关的句子，写了下来。

_我喜欢你的眼睛 _。__

想到Cas的眼睛，Dean思维的闸门立刻就被打开了。每一次他看到那双眼睛，都觉得自己会迷失在其中。但他觉得便条上文字已经足够表达他的想法了，也就没有再做补充。他将纸条对折两次，然后再上面画了个笑脸（仅仅觉得很好玩罢了）。

他在沙发上找到了Cas的包，然后将纸条放了进去。他想着，Cas发现之后会有什么反应。他会认为纸条是自己写的吗？或是Sam？额。他自己之后又该做些什么呢？想到这，他停止了思考。他不想未雨绸缪，因为他根本没有下一步计划。

现在，他能做的就是把Cas引到地堡来，但这并不简单。他们刚刚办完一件案子，所以他不能以询问案情为借口。他也不能把Cas叫来，谈论那不知何时到来的天启。该死的，为什么世界不在这个时候毁灭呢？

_‘我可以叫他过来跟我一起看《夺宝奇兵》。这个系列电影我这里有三部，这样他就在这里呆上几个小时。然后我告诉他，DVD在他的包里，这样他就能看到纸条了。’_

这不是最明智的办法，但是Dean不这么做的话，可能又会突然冒出哪个超自然生物毁灭世界了。于是他立刻给Cas发了条消息，然后耐心等待回复。

“嗨，Dean。”Cas低沉的嗓音在他身后响起。

“嗨，Cas。”

“你需要什么帮助吗？”

“不，不，我只是觉得我们可以一起找点事做，打发时间。Sam正在睡觉呢，我又很无聊。我是说，如果你不忙的话……”

Cas打断了他“目前来说，我没什么事情可做。你有什么想法吗？”

“看看电影，喝喝啤酒怎么样？我好像记得把《夺宝奇兵》的碟片放在你包里了，你能去看看吗？”

Cas将手伸到包里的那一刻，Dean紧张的连心跳都快停止了。 _要是他不喜欢怎么办？要是他发现是我写的怎么办？要是把他吓到了怎么办？我会后悔死的！_

Cas发现了纸条，慢慢地将其拆开。Dean真的怂了，他想立刻从Cas面前消失。

“Dean，这是你写的吗？”

“什么东西？不，不是我。”

“但这糟糕的字迹跟你的很像。”

Dean僵住了。 _额，该死，该死，该死，该死，该死。_

“真不是我写的，我向你发誓。话说那上面写了什么？”

“某个人想要赞美我的眼睛。”

“我想一定哪个神秘的爱慕者吧。可能在你办案子的时候，哪个女孩看上了你。”

Dean等着Cas的反应。很快，他看到Cas的表情没有那么僵硬了，甚至还笑了起来，双眼眯成了一条缝。于是Dean开始幻想，他多长时间想看一次Cas的笑容。他想，要是早上醒来时，以及晚上睡觉时都能看得到就好了。更重要的是，Dean希望自己就是那个能让Cas展露笑颜的人。现在，他高兴地想直接跳到Cas身上，给他一个充满爱意的吻。

_太棒了，这次一定会成功的！_

 

 


	3. 这绝对不是一次约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您好，您的好友C计划已上线~~

Dean觉得给Cas写信还……挺有意思的，但他绝对没蠢到把这种想法昭告天下。当然，他也要小心一些，如果写的太频繁，Cas会怀疑有人跟踪他。还有就是，不知道Sam什么时候会发现他的小秘密，这让他很是担心。但每当看到Cas发现贴在镜子上，或夹在书里的小纸条后露出的笑颜，他就觉得这一切都是值得的。

目前为止，他已经写了七封信了。

**_我喜欢你的眼睛_ **

**_你的笑容好看极了_ **

**_我喜欢你在我身边的每一天_ **

**_你的头发很性感_ **

**_我真的很想吻你_ **

**_我在想你_ **

**_我好想你_ **

最后一张纸条是在Cas无故消失一周后写的。在这一周里，他只收到了Cas的一条消息，只有特么的一条！一条！天哪，难道天堂里没有安装WI-FI什么的吗？！

直到某次Sam无意间提起Cas的名字，他才发现自己对Cas无缘无故的消失有多生气，然后把气都撒在了他可怜的弟弟身上。之后他意识到，不能这样下去了。他最近的表现就像是个缺爱的青少年。Cas是个成年人，是个天使，他当然有权利做自己想做的事情。

除非发生了什么Dean不知道的事情。

不过还好，他的小纸条很管用，而Cas也才离开13个小时罢了。没错，他计时了，那又怎样。

据Dean观察，他的B计划进行的还是蛮顺利的。是，在写信人的事情上，Dean撒了谎，但是Cas总会发现是谁写的，然后一切就都皆大欢喜了。至少，他是这么想的。

“叮”。咖啡壶的提示音打断了Dean的思绪。他拿起壶，倒了一大杯咖啡。现在是早上3点07分，Dean觉得他需要大量咖啡因来保持清醒。Sam可能会抱怨到早上咖啡都凉了，但是Dean才不在乎呢。

多亏了猎魔人这个身份，他才没有固定的睡觉时间。不过最近他有点喜欢上这种生活习惯了。他可以运用多余时间来给Cas写信，思考藏信的地点，以及……额，其他和Cas有关的事情，很多很多事。他也没办法啊！他的整个大脑都已经被Cas占据了。

Dean将杯子放在桌子上，盯着面前空白的纸条，陷入了沉思。 ** _我可以写他那神奇的天使魔法，但他可能就会知道信是我写的了。我还是再写写他的笑容吧。_**

 _Dean将全部注意力都放在了写信上，完全没注意到他的胳膊正缓慢的将杯子推向桌子的边缘，直到杯子摔在地上，发出“咔嚓”的声响。Dean吓了一跳。 **该死，该死，这绝对会把Sam吵醒的。**_ 他立刻拿起一把扫帚，准备销毁证据，但是已经来不及了。

“Dean？是你吗在外面吗？”Sam问道。

然后大脚野人Sam便出现在了厨房里，睡意全无。Dean真希望他只是问问什么打碎了，或许责骂他这么早煮咖啡，然后继续回去睡觉。如果Sam问他为什么要在凌晨三点写东西，他根本不知道怎么回答。

“抱歉吵醒你了。这没什么事，你回去睡觉吧。”

 ** _求你了，快走开。_** Dean在心里祈祷着。

“没关系，我看到肯塔基有个案子，觉得可能很有意思，就做了些调查。”

**_该死的，你为什么还不走？_ **

“好的好的，我早上会看的。”

可Sam还是没有离开，他只好无奈地清清嗓子，然后盯着那人看。他猜想，Sam是不是对接受讯息有障碍啊。难道斯坦福的老师没有教他‘在你哥哥思考的时候，不要来打扰他吗？’

最后，Sam转身准备离开。“好吧，早上再谈。”

Dean小声嘀咕了什么，然后抽出几张纸巾准备把地板上的咖啡擦干。他发誓，下一次绝对会更加小心谨慎。

可就在Sam要消失在转角的时候突然停了下来。Dean差点没喊出来 _ **‘你还想要干嘛！’**_

“额”Sam说道“我在Cas留下的书里，发现了一张，额，告白信。”

**_天哪！该死的该死的该死的！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！_ **

“然后呢？”Dean问。

“然后，那些纸条不是你写的吗，Dean？”

“为什么你会这么想？”

“因为，那看上去很像你的字迹。”

_**为什么特么每个人都能认出我的字迹？** _

“我，没，有，写，告，白，信。难道你就不相信，Cas还认识除了我们以外的人吗？”

“我想不会吧。但是，我想告诉你，如果你对Cas有意思的话，我不会说什么的。”

“去你的，Sam！不是我写的！”

“好吧好吧，晚安。”

终于，Sam离开了。Dean松了口气，但他需要制定个C计划了。

——————————————————

清晨5点02分，Dean终于知道接下来应该做什么了。他必须要摆脱Sam。但并不是说要杀了他什么的，但只要有他那阴魂不散的弟弟在，他绝对不可能跟Cas调情，或是采取任何行动。他需要在和Cas独处的时候，告诉Cas，他不只是想和他做朋友。

幸好，摆脱Sam是件很容易的事情。经过调查他们发现，肯塔基的“案子”只不过是由几个大智若愚的年轻人的恶作剧。当晚，Sam想要离开肯塔基，Dean知道自己的机会来了。他谎称自己没有心情开车，然后就把Sam扔在了旅馆里。

坐在Impala里，确认摆脱了Sam之后，他立刻就开始向Cas祈祷。他在小镇边陲看到了一家保龄球馆，那可是实施C计划的绝佳场所。

“你好Dean。”副驾驶上传来Cas的声音。

Dean笑着问“Cas，你有打过保龄球吗？”

“没有。”

“那，让你去体验体验怎么样？”

Dean将Impala从停车位里倒出，然后向保龄球馆驶去。一整晚都能和Cas待在一起，光是想想就激动地不得了。他尽量自己不让自己笑得像个傻子，但是由于太兴奋，手指不停地敲打着方向盘。

“Sam去哪了？”Cas问道。

“他正在旅馆里呆着呢。今晚就你和我。”

Dean好像看到Cas笑了，但是车里太黑，他不是很确定。不管怎样，他此刻的心情都好的不得了，车速也是快得不能再快了。

保龄球馆很大，最顶上还装饰着黄色和蓝色的灯。从外面看去，这个保龄球馆有点年头了，招牌上的字母“W”也不亮了，但是Dean根本没时间去在乎这些事情，他幸福的都要起飞了。

Cas跟着Dean走了进去。Dean在前台租了两双散发着消毒水气味的鞋子，尽管Cas有些抵触，但是Dean还是成功说服他换上那双鞋。Dean还说服Cas脱掉了风衣。他觉得那件风衣就是个错误的存在，明明穿着衬衫，打着领带的Cas更性感。

Cas接过Dean递来的蓝色保龄球，看了好久，然后又疑惑地看向Dean。

“我应该拿它做什么？”Cas问。

“看到那边的球瓶了吗？把这个球扔到球道上，让它去碰到那边的球瓶。”

“为什么这么做？”Cas不理解。

“游戏规则就是这样的。谁击倒的球瓶越多，谁就赢了。你先看我的。”

Dean将他们的名字输入到机器里，然后将拿起一个球，扔了出去。他不记得上一次玩保龄球是什么时候，也不知道自己技术怎样，不过球瓶给了他答案。他扔出去的球只打中了两个球瓶。

“看来你不怎么擅长这个游戏啊，Dean。”

“那让我看看你几斤几两吧，天使先生。”

Cas刚想要把球扔出去，Dean却发现他在用两个手拿球。

“不，不对Cas，你不能这么拿球。你要像这样拿。”

Dean牵起Cas一只手，然后帮他找到球上的三个洞。Cas的手很柔软，很温暖，也很粗糙。他不禁幻想，那双手在他胸前游走，拨乱他头发会是什么样的感觉。不行，快停下来。Dean调动全部意志力来让自己不再瞎想。

很不幸，Cas第一尝试以失败告终，他的球滚进了旁边的滑道里。Dean觉得他可能做了一个错误的选择，因为Cas看起来一点也不开心。但是，很快Cas就笑了，Dean也笑了。

“想要打败我，你还得再练个几年呢。”Dean说。

“我们走着瞧。”Cas笑着说。

半个小时后，Dean有点怂了。作为一个天使，Cas的好胜心超出了他的预料。而且有时候Dean会怀疑，Cas运用了他的天使魔法来帮他赢得比赛。但当Dean提出质疑时，Cas只是傻笑敷衍过去。

“把你的手臂再抬高点。”Cas提醒道。

他走到Dean身边，轻轻抬高Dean的手臂，直到与肩平齐。

“了解，Cas。”

他快速将球扔了出去，但并没有在意打中了几个球瓶。

“我去买几瓶啤酒回来。”Dean说。

刚才Cas跟他的身体接触让他有些慌张，为了避免引起Cas的怀疑，他飞速跑到食品柜台那边。他向蓝头发的女服务员要了三瓶啤酒，但当他发现她一直冲自己笑的时候，就有些后悔来这了。

“你是在约会吗？”她终于说话了。

Dean张开嘴准备说什么，但却不知道该说什么。 ** _我没有在约会，我们就是两个好朋友，出来玩玩……_**

“因为你们两个看上去真的很般配。你看他的眼神也很有爱。”那女人继续说。

“我们没有……我没有……额，你……”Dean已经语无伦次了。

见Dean这样，女人又笑了起来。“别这么紧张，我是夸你。”

Dean说了一声类似于“谢谢你”的话，然后拿着啤酒往回走。可他却看到，隔壁球道的女人正忙着和Cas调情呢。她不停地摆弄着头发，还一直在笑。

Cas甚至都没有拒绝那个女人。他一直都在礼貌的笑着，偶尔点点头，这让Dean很是生气。但Dean不打算让这件事困扰他。他觉得Cas都不知道那女的想要干嘛，因为Cas对人类的社交技能一窍不通。

可当Cas笑着将手搭在那女人的肩膀上时，Dean真的就炸了。那一刻Dean内心里筑起的所有希望都崩塌了。Cas绝对不会想跟他约会的，永远都不会。Dean只是个什么事都做不好的人类，而Cas是个天使，他身上所承载的责任要比Dean重要多了。

而且Cas也有权利选择和谁在一起。他可以在这个星球上找到一个而最纯洁，最完美的人，那个人绝对不会是Dean。他是在浪费自己的时间，做着白日梦，最后只是竹篮打水一场空罢了。

Dean将啤酒放到柜子上，拿起外套准备离开。Cas可能是看到了他，因为他不再同那女人说话，而是向他走过来。

“你要去哪Dean？”他问道。

“回旅馆。”

Cas皱着眉头说“Dean，我们的比赛还没结束呢。”

“没有我，你也可以玩。我很确定，你那位朋友可以代替我。”

“可我并不想跟她一起玩。”

“明天见Cas。”

“Dean，等等。”

Cas拽住他的手，但Dean用力挣开了。他将双手插到口袋里，头也不回地向出口走去。他真不敢相信自己这么愚蠢。

停车场里的冷风吹得他直哆嗦，他不禁怀疑，为什么连天气也要和他对着干。Dean打开车门，坐了进去。四周一片寂静，只有保龄球馆顶上的灯投射出耀眼的光芒，似乎在嘲笑他，提醒他这世间的一切有多么美好。Dean将头抵在方向盘上，心里很不是滋味。

**_你可真笨。_ **


	4. 一连串的误会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁智商持续掉线中

“你确定没遇到什么烦心事？”Sam问道。

“我没事！你已经问我50遍了，就不能请你特么的闭上那张嘴吗？”Dean喊着。

Sam见状只好举起双手表示投降，希望能让Dean冷静下来。Dean也觉得自己不能再拿Sam当出气筒了，毕竟自己梦想的破灭跟Sam没有任何关系。他已经认清现实，是时候忘掉过去向前看了。不再去想跟Cas有关的事，不再写那些愚蠢的告白信，也不会去做任何很女性化的事情了。

要是他现在能摆脱这些该死的负面情绪就更棒了。

“这有个案子，过去只要一个小时的车程，但我觉得我们需要Cas的帮助。那个……”Sam说。

Dean的手攥紧了方向盘。“我们不需要Cas的帮助。”

“Dean，这个案子存在着很多潜在的危险。为了确保我们的安全，最好是利用上我们拥有的一切火源。”

“我相信Cas还有其他事情要做，而不是和我们鬼混。”

“可是他过去的一个月都跟我们生活在一起……”

“不Sammy，Cas来之前，我们不也是自己处理案子的吗。解决案子我们俩就足够了。”

Sam不再说话，Dean觉得轻松了许多。他也不想成为一个混蛋，但是昨晚他只睡了不到一个小时。他的大脑花费了一半时间来责备他为何这么愚蠢，剩下一半时间则是告诉他要忘记那些不愉快，然后继续做一个单相思的青少年。

幸运的是，喝了八瓶啤酒后，他成功地摆脱了大脑里所有嘈杂的声音。

“Dean……我们还要继续谈论这个案子吗？”

Dean将方向盘抓的更紧了，他的弟弟真的不懂得察言观色，总是闭不上那张讨人厌的嘴。

“当然，不然我们还能聊些什么？”

“我就是觉得之前的几周你都那么开心，可是现在……”

“你又不是我的心理治疗师，能不能麻烦你到此为止？”

Sam张着嘴，想为自己辩解什么，但是最后他还是放弃了。Dean靠到椅背上，试着舒展自己的手指，而不发出任何呻吟声音。回到地堡后，他可能会，也可能不会想要跟墙对着干了。但说到 **想要** ，他右手的指关节已经肿的发紫了。

_**别表现的像个娘们，Dean Winchester。都结束了。你应该特么的向前看。你和Cas本来就不可能在一起。Sam会怎么说？其他的猎人会怎么评论你？你会成为他们的笑柄。所以，你应该庆幸，这件事情已经结束了，而且没让你处于更尴尬的境地。** _

“Dean！在这里转弯！右转！”

Sam的声音将他拉回现实，让他及时转弯进入到驶离高速车道。Sam小声咒骂着，Dean则是气得一拳砸向车门。下了高速，Dean暗暗发誓不再去想跟Cas有关的事情，他不能再因此而分心了。

———————————————

要说的好听一点，Sam是真特么没有方向感。本来只有一个小时的路程，却因为Sam想要走那条“风景优美的路线”，硬生生延长到三个小时。在遇到两个“此路不通”，绕了三个弯之后，他们终于来到了一个Dean连名字都不稀罕知道的，毫无生气的小镇。

不过他们住的旅馆看上去还不错，墙壁都还在，墙上也没有可疑的污渍。床单也很干净，就连卫生间也像是有人定期打扫。谢天谢地，在开了这么长时间的车后，Dean不用去担心这里是不是曾经死过人。

“我先去洗个澡。”Sam说。

Dean点头表示赞同，然后把背包扔到床上。现在已经快九点了，他早已筋疲力尽。他知道至少自己应该看看Sam选的案子，但是觉得明天早上看也来得及。于是，他便再次查看了下背包，看看他们是不是带够了武器，是不是遗漏了其他需要的东西。然后他又检查了第三遍……第四遍。

终于，Sam从浴室里走了出来。

“明早8点我们就走，在那之前要做好准备。”Sam说。“明天要做的第一件事就是去拜访验尸官。”

“知道了。”说完，Dean便关上了卫生间的门。

他脱掉衬衫，将它扔到水池里。然后打开淋浴器，找到一条干净的毛巾。正当他要解开腰带的扣子时，他僵住了。

在卫生间镜子的中央有一张纸条，半对折，贴在上面，还写着他的名字。Dean眨眨眼，想着是不是自己出现了幻觉，但是当他睁开眼时，那张纸条还在那。他本来想要叫Sam，但是他意识到自己有点太大惊小怪，这可能是Sam写的让他开心起来的话，希望他不在的时候，Dean能够读一读。

他将纸条从镜子上撕下来，然后打开查看。

_**Dean，** _

_**你给了我一个家。** _

Dean眨眨眼。

_**什么！** _

_**鬼！** _

很快震惊就由愤怒取代。Sam是唯一一个知道他写过纸条的人，那刚才又有谁在卫生间？

就在Dean的生活已经是一团糟的时候，他的弟弟居然还来火上浇油。Dean想象着Sam发现那些愚蠢至极的纸条时哈哈大笑的样子，或许他弟弟还很享受看着他做这些愚蠢的事情。

Dean猛地将门拉开，冲Sam喊道“Sam你真特么的有病！”

Sam被这突如其来的叫喊声吓到了，他转过头呆呆的看着Dean。

‘ _ **别装了，我知道你都做了什么，你个碧池**_ 。’Dean心想

“这是不是你写的？”Dean拿着纸条责问道。

“不是我。那上面写了什么？”

“说的好像你什么都不知道一样。”

“Dean，我真的不知道那是什么，所以能不能求你不要再喊了。”

Dean真的很难不冲Sam大喊大叫，但是他很确定自己最后还是做到了。他不知道还要说什么，于是他将纸条塞到Sam手里，然后回到卫生间，故意用力将门摔上。

之后他一直待在浴室里，直到确定Sam已经睡着了才出去。那早已破碎不堪的尊严，现在也都被烧成了灰。他不确定自己还有没有勇气再去面对Sam和Cas。

庆幸的是，Sam和Dean不一样，不会躺在床上一直盯着天花板看个没完。Dean走出浴室，发现房间里已是漆黑一片，Sam也睡着了，还不时传来轻微的打鼾声。他悄悄地爬上床，祈祷着能快点近入梦乡。

——————————————

“是的，这个人是这周第三个受害者。我们在小镇外的远足小径上发现了他，身上的血全都被吸干了，腕骨也都折了，看起来像是有人重重地压在他身上……额，然后，吸干了他的血。”验尸官说着。

Dean趁着验尸官转身拿文件的空档，仔细观察着这间屋子。这个地方太有人气了，这和“停尸房”三个字完全搭不上边。房间的墙刷成棕褐色，曲奇饼、几根蜡烛、几本杂志散布在房间各处，甚至墙上还贴着海报。 _ **难道这间屋子是给小孩子娱乐用的吗？**_

“这绝对是吸血鬼干的。”Sam小声说道。

“我看到小镇的边陲有几个废弃的仓库。我敢打包票，那里就是他们的老巢。”Dean回答。

Sam点点头，然后对验尸官说“好的，谢谢你的配合。”

“我很高兴FBI能来调查这个案子。发生这种事情，小镇上的人们都很恐慌。”验尸官说道。

“我向你保证，我和我的搭档一定会解决这个案子。”

Dean很有礼貌的向验尸官道别，然后和Sam朝Impala走去。有那么一瞬间，Dean犹豫了，他想给Cas打电话叫他过来，毕竟吸血鬼可不是什么善茬，他们作恶多端，而且十分狡猾，Dean可不想变成他们的盘中餐。但是经过昨晚的事情，他根本不可能再有勇气面对Cas。

“嘿，我想去一趟卫生间。你在车里等我，很快就回来。”Sam说。

Dean微微点头，算是同意了，但没有说话。他决定以后就这样对付他弟弟，绝对不说一句多余的话。

他继续走着，忽视了接待处那名一直朝他挥手的女性。另一个让他很反感的事情是，为什么这个小镇上的人都特么这么友善？今天早上，旅馆的经理想要同他讲话。就好像他们是认识多年的老朋友，见面有着说不完的话。那人不是有病吧！

终于，Dean安全的回到车里。 _ **振作起来**_ ，Dean告诉自己， _ **你就像是个无理取闹的孩子**_ 。他闭上眼睛，头抵在方向盘上，但却碰到了一张纸条。Dean正看眼睛查看。 _ **我操，不会吧，不会吧，不会吧，不会吧** 。_

但毫无疑问，那里确实有一张纸条，夹在方向盘上。Dean本不想打开它，但是他真的很好奇里面写了什么，最后他还是打开了。

_**Dean，** _

_**你睡觉时的样子很可爱。** _

他真的想揍扁Sam。当然，这些年，他们都是小打小闹过来的。但是，这次真的做得太过了。他真的没想到Sam这么残忍，将Dean的感情玩弄于股掌之中。但是他现在知道了，林子大了什么鸟都有。

Dean将纸条撕成碎片，然后将它们扔出窗外。不巧，Sam在这个时候回来了。 **要是我现在杀了他，会有人看到我吗？可能吧** 。

Sam打开车门，坐到车里。“那些仓库在哪？”

“去你妈的Sam。”Dean小声说道。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”Dean再次压低了声音说，“你个混蛋。”

他真的很感激他弟弟没有做任何回复，因为他可不敢保证自己不会送他弟弟一个熊猫眼。在去往仓库的路上，车里唯一的声音就是Impala引擎发出的声音。当深蓝色的仓库出现在眼前时，Dean哼了一声，示意Sam他们到了。

“带上砍刀。他们应该还在睡觉。在我们弄清楚有几个吸血鬼后，就进去干掉他们。”Dean说。

“好的。”

Sam递给Dean一把刀，然后他们悄悄地走到仓库门口。不得不承认，这个吸血鬼的老巢还挺干净整洁的。看上去，仓库外面的油漆是最近才刷上去的，而且墙上也没有裂痕。很不幸，这个仓库只有一个门和一扇窗户，Dean认为这并不是件好事。

他来到窗边，向里看去，发现里面有几张双层床，几样其他的家具，但是没有看到有吸血鬼。他看看表，现在才9点15分，那些吸血鬼们不是应该在睡大觉吗。

“我们到路对面的停车场里等等，他们会回来的。”Sam说。

Dean点点头，坐回车里。他在一辆蓝色大卡车和棕褐色的小货车之间找到一个位置，那里恰巧是观察仓库的绝佳地点。看起来他们现在能做的也只有等待，于是Dean便靠到座椅背上，将双脚抬起搭到车窗前。

他本打算就这么静静等着，但很显然，Sam还有别的计划。

“我说你最近是怎么了？”Sam问道。

“没什么，你无视我就好了。”

“不对，你昨晚无缘无故的冲我大喊，而现在你却连话都不跟我说了。”

Dean坐起来，看着他弟弟的眼睛，然后说“我说了你别管我，Sam你做的事情已经够多的了。”

“你在说什么？”

“你心里清楚得很。”

“Dean……”

“我说了，别来烦我。”

“不，Dean……”

“我的天，Sam，你还想怎样？”

“我是想告诉你，你背后有东西！”

Dean伸出手在身后摸索着，然后他碰到了那个东西。如果他没猜错，那绝对是一张纸条。他将纸条抽出，没有直接把它撕碎，而是打开查看里面的内容，这可真是个奇迹。

_**Dean，** _

_**我也很想吻你。** _

这一次他没有将纸条撕碎，而是将它团成一团，扔出了窗外。

“那是什么？”Sam问道。

Dean真的想杀了他。是真的想。车里面只有他们俩，可Sam一直都在装无辜，不愧是他聪明的弟弟。

Dean本打算大声斥责Sam一顿，但是一群人出现在他的视野中。他数了一下，一共有六个，两个女的，四个男的。Dean猜测，其中至少一半都是青少年，但是对于吸血鬼来说，年龄仅仅就是年龄罢了。

“我觉得我们应该再等个十分钟，然后趁他们毫无防备之际一网打尽。我们可以先用后备箱里的死人血来对付他们。”Sam说。

Dean觉得自己的头快要爆炸了，但还是强迫自己点了点头。或许他可以让吸血鬼吃了Sam。这可是个简单，高效的办法，而且他还不用脏了自己的手。然后他搬到一处Cas找不到的地方，像隐士一样过完后半生。这个计划想想就很荒谬，但是他觉得可以试一试。

“上吧。”Sam小声说。

他们悄悄地向仓库走去，尽量不发出任何声响。但想悄无声息的走在碎石路上，那真是太难了。他们在仓库门前停了下来，Dean知道他们有可能已经把吸血鬼们吵醒了。不过还好，Sam心里也很清楚，就不用多说什么。他拿着武器在门口等了一会，然后慢慢打开了门。

Dean走进去之后，便发现事情不对劲。吸血鬼们是都睡着了，可是只占用了不到一半的床铺。正当他想告诉Sam离开这里的时候，却被重重的扔到墙上。

他想站起来，但腹部又被人狠狠踢了一脚。Dean抬起头，发现吸血鬼正笑着看着他。他看着围在身边的吸血鬼，才明白这里可不止有六个。

“快看啊，是谁来了。”一个金发女郎说道，“两个带着武器的猎人。他们真可爱。”

“我们应该怎么处理他们。”一个青年吸血鬼问道。

“要我说，先喝了他们的血，然后把尸体扔到河里去。吓吓这群当地的乡巴佬。”

一阵欢呼声后，Dean觉得有谁抬起了他的脚。他碰不到武器，也看不到Sam。Dean不相信自己就这样被吸血鬼杀死了。不过至少，他死了之后就再也不用见到Cas了。

突然一道光闪过，那个抓着他的吸血鬼被炸成了灰。没有了支撑，Dean重重的摔到地上，然后在四周胡乱摸索着，想要找到什么东西保护自己。但当他站起来时，屋内所有的吸血鬼都倒在地上，眼睛都被烧焦了。

Dean张开嘴，刚准备说什么，就被人摔倒了墙上。一双强有力的手紧紧地拽着他衬衫的领口，一双愤怒的蓝眼睛就在他的面前几厘米处，死死的盯着他，仿佛要把他盯穿一般。

**_Cas_ 。**


	5. 或许Cas是个跟踪狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小卡很生气，后果很严重……

Dean努力让自己冷静下来，然后开玩笑似的说“嘿Cas……揍人是不是很有趣啊？”

但Cas并没有被他逗笑，他的目光反而变得更凶恶了，他们之间的距离也越来越近，近到Dean觉得Cas的呼吸都有了重量。要是换做平常，这种举动能让他血脉喷张，兴奋不已。但是现在，Cas可怕的表情让他汗毛倒立。他试图挣开那人的束缚，可刚动一下Cas便开始冲他吼起来。

“你可真是个不折不扣的大蠢货Dean Winchester。”

“谢谢你的夸奖老兄。”

Cas张开嘴准备说什么，但他听到Sam发出一阵呻吟声，就立刻松开Dean，去查看Sam的伤势。幸好，Sam只是受点小伤，很快就站了起来。Dean利用这个空档喘口气，可当他弯腰时，肋骨处却传来阵阵刺痛感。

Cas一定是看到他痛苦的表情，因为几秒之后，他的背部就感到一阵温暖，然后疼痛就消失了。

“你为什么不叫我？你们俩可能会死在这！”Cas责问道。

“我想给你打电话，”Sam插进来，“但是Dean不让。”

要是Cas以前生过气（Dean都不知道能不能将它称之为生气），或许“天使屠杀人类”或是“死神来了”这种形容词比较适合盛怒之下的Cas。不管怎样，Dean真的觉得，Cas可能会在这里，杀了他。

“Dean Winchester你是不是想死想疯了？”Cas怒吼道。

“不，我只是觉得我们两个能应付的过来。”

“你觉得你们俩能徒手杀死14个吸血鬼？我倒是觉得你嗑药磕嗨了。”

“除了在这教育我，你没别的事情做了吗？比如弹弹竖琴什么的。”Dean没好气的说。

Cas抓住Dean的领口，再次，用力将他摔倒墙上，疼得Dean直哼哼。 _ **我真应该长点记性，天使可不是好惹的** _。__

“Dean Winchester，我不知道你为什么这么生我的气，”Cas低声怒喝，“但是不管你怎么讨厌我，也不能拿你的生命开玩笑，听到了吗！”

Dean知道，他唯一的选择就是，认认怂，点点头，表示自己知道了。Cas松开他，但依旧死死的盯着他，生怕他下一秒就跑了。Dean试图忽略那人的目光，然后捡起地上的刀。他等着Cas离开，但那人却站到了他身旁。他又想跟Sam说点什么，可当Sam转过身看着他时，却什么都说不出来了。

回去取车的路上，三人都保持沉默，这种紧张的氛围让Dean觉得很压抑，就像是有人想用毯子闷死他一般。返程的路上，Sam没有说一句话，Cas则是坐在后座上，一直盯着Dean看。这真是太可怕了。

Dean知道，在这种环境中，他绝对活不过十分钟，更别说1个小时了。于是当他看到一家旅馆的时候，就突然将车调头，闯过空荡荡的马路，驶进停车场。Sam砸着车门大骂，但Dean并不在乎。怎么说Sam也应该为这几天所做的事情受到点惩罚。

“我们在这住一晚。你是去图书馆还是咖啡店都可以，我都不在乎，只要你不来烦我就好。”Dean说道。

还没等车停稳，Sam就离开了。Dean觉得Cas可能不会跟他们住在一起，于是他就在前台订了一间房。有时候他真希望就这样把Cas和Sam留在这，自己逃到别处去。但他最后还是放弃了。他觉得，现在自己更需要吃点东西，然后盗走Sam的电脑。

不过他没想到，打开房门后，会看到Cas坐在床上。一开始还以为那是自己的幻觉，但意识到那是如假包换的Cas时，一阵怒意又涌上心头。他现在可不想跟Cas共处一室。

“你在这干嘛？”Dean质问。

“显然，你没有能力照顾你自己，所以就像坊间盛传的那样，我来给你当‘保姆’。”

看着Cas，Dean心中充满了震惊和恐惧。 _ **他在跟我开玩笑对吧？**_ Cas没有幽默感，就连讽刺的话也不怎么会说。那么他是认真的吗？

“别多管闲事好吗！我不需要保姆来照顾我！猎魔就是这样，有时不知道会发生什么。”

“这次可不是。你有意寻死，还拉上Sam，你太鲁莽冲动了。”

“告诉你，要是我想鲁莽冲动，我绝对不会小心谨慎的！”

Cas向前走了几步，Dean觉得他帅气的脸很快就要破相了。但他没想到，Cas只是站在那盯着他，可Dean宁愿让Cas对着他的脸来一拳，也不想就这样被盯着看。

Cas没有生气，也没有不开心，但Dean更希望他将心中的不快全都释放出来。现在，Cas歪着脑袋，似乎是在 _ **研究**_ 他。他的眼睛上下打量着，直到他们四目相对。Cas的眼睛真的如天空一般蔚蓝，Dean抑制不住想要逃跑，或是吻上去的冲动。

**_不要再瞎想了！_** Dean强迫自己不去看Cas。他真希望这种事情不要再发生了。他已经尝到苦头，不想再重蹈覆辙了。

“Cas，你能不能让我单独呆一会。我现在心情真的很糟。”

Dean颤抖着说，他真不想自己变得这么脆弱。他需要时间振作起来，而不是总想着杀了Sam和Cas。或许他应该找个低俗破烂的酒吧喝点酒，然后随便跟个女孩开房，这样他心中这些挥散不去的情感就会消失的无影无踪。

“Dean，你在生我的气吗？”

“我没有。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

“但你看起来很生气。”

“我没有！该死的，你怎么就不相信我！”

Cas眨眨眼，好像明白了什么，然后坐回到床上，视线仍旧没有离开Dean。他意识到，Cas可能不会离开了，这可真是倒霉。 ** _好吧，既然你不走，那我走。你还能拦我不成？_** Dean心想。他穿上鞋，走出了门。他知道，这种小孩子才会运用的逃跑方案不值得称颂，但是他有没有别的办法摆脱Cas。

开车离开旅馆后，他长长地松了口气，因为Cas没有突然出现在副驾驶席上。他漫无目的地在城里乱逛，看着眼前的建筑物逐渐变成树林，然后又变成草原。

他试着不去想跟Sam和Cas有关的事情，没多久，便觉得轻松多了。没错，他现在的生活是一团糟。但他可以选择无视Sam，毕竟每一段健康的人际关系都参杂着一些“不健康”。他也可以继续像从前那样，和Cas生活在一起。是的，他做得到。

当Dean意识到已经是凌晨四点时，开始调转方向往回开。他感到有些饿，同时也不希望Sam觉得Dean抛弃了他，自己走了。但他认为Sam应该不会在意这种事情。不过他们总是要跟彼此一起生活不是吗。

Dean回到旅馆的时候发现房间的灯还亮着。他本以为打开门后，会听到Sam的责骂声。可迎接他的只有寂静。

Cas正坐在床上看书，风衣叠的整整齐齐放在桌子上，鞋也摆在门口。如此温馨的场景居然让Dean觉得很恶心。

“Sam还没回来，我想他应该在几个街区外的酒吧里。”

Dean不知道该做或是说些什么，只好点点头应付过去。

“Dean我觉得我们应该谈谈。”

这句话可把Dean吓坏了。 ** _我们没什么可谈的，现在没有，以后也不会有。_**

“Cas，我们之间没什么可谈的。”

“Dean Winchester，你不可能躲我一辈子。”

“我没有躲你！我就是觉得现在不是坐下来，促膝长谈的时候。”

Cas皱着眉，好像要说什么，但是最终还是放弃了。他慢慢拿起风衣，下一秒鞋子就穿在了脚上。Cas看起来没有生气，也没有沮丧，不过更像是有别的打算。他冲Dean笑笑，然后消失了。

Cas离开后，Dean最想做的事就是找个最近的酒吧喝酒，但是他可能会碰到Sam。于是他决定脱下外套和裤子，爬到床上休息。他不是很累，但是就忍不住闭上了眼睛。

他不记得自己什么时候睡着的，但他确实是睡着了，因为他又回到了地狱。Dean看着面前Alastair扭曲的面孔，听到恶魔在劝他放弃挣扎。他想要活动自己的身体，或是大声叫喊，但是却被定在原地动弹不得。正当Alastair靠近他的那一刻，Dean醒了。

他猛地坐起，大口大口的呼吸着。他觉得整个房间都在晃动，脑袋也晕乎乎的。他伸出手胡乱的抓着什么，床单或是别的什么能够保护自己的东西，但他的手却碰到一个人。一开始他以为是Sam，便立刻将那人推开了。Sam已经做够了关于地狱的噩梦，Dean可不想再给他增加什么负担。

但那个人却捉住了他的手，将他拥入怀中。Dean挣扎了一会，直到他的大脑辨识出那人的味道，Cas的味道。

或许在那一刻他失去了判断能力，或许他只是太累了，没有力气将Cas推开。Cas的身体很温暖，很舒服，跟他想象中的一模一样。

他能感觉到Cas在他背上画着圈，试图让他冷静下来。他真的觉得，没有什么比这一刻更美好的了。眼前挥之不去的地狱残影都不见了，取而代之的是Cas那温柔的低语声。Cas说了什么不重要，Dean只是想听听他的声音。

“没事了Dean，没事了，”Cas在他耳边说道，“别害怕，我会陪在你身边。”

——————————————

第二天早上Dean醒过来，觉得昨晚发生的一切都是自己的幻想。首先，他昨晚怎么睡的，早上就怎么醒来的。他躺在床上，枕着枕头，毯子盖到脖子处。其次，昨晚的事情绝对会把Sam吵醒，那个混蛋睡觉时，有一点声音都睡不着。最后，也是最关键的一点就是，Cas怎么可能没事闲的在这个肮脏破旧的旅馆周围闲逛。

当Dean洗完澡后，Sam已经穿好衣服，收拾好行李了。

“我们应该快点离开这。警察发现那些尸体也就是分分钟的事情。”

Dean点点头。五分钟后，他便穿好衣服，将背包扔进了Impala。Dean将车倒出停车位，这个过程中，坐在副驾驶的Sam没说一句话。

还好回地堡的路上Sam没有负责指路，这也就意味着他们回家只花了不到一个小时。他们俩设法找到了一个文明但却极其尴尬的方式在车里聊天，讨论要不要补充武器库存。Dean将这视作修补兄弟关系的第一步。

“我觉得，我需要给自己放个假。”他们将车停到车库里后，Sam对Dean说道。

换做平常，Dean定会对Sam这种想法嗤之以鼻，因为他们根本没有时间休息。但是最近，摆脱Sam的想法越来越强烈。他让Sam带上两个手机，六只手枪，以及一桶盐，然后目送他离开了地堡。Sam保证他只离开一周，而且只要他一找到旅馆，就跟Dean报平安。

Sam一走，Dean便决定去酒吧喝酒，对他来说这是最好的选择。他知道有个酒吧离地堡很近，并以最快的速度到达了那里。或许酒精具有神奇的魔力，可以让他忘掉过去几周发生的一切。

这家酒吧夹在美甲沙龙店和披萨店中间，屋顶装饰着霓虹灯。进去之后，Dean觉得有些拥挤，但嘈杂的声音和有魔力的酒精才是最重要的。2个小时后，Dean已解决了七瓶半啤酒。

这时，一位金发女郎走了过来，并且开始跟他搭讪。Dean已经喝醉了，根本听不清她说了什么。但很快，女人的手就摸上了他的大腿，一下子就让他来了兴（性）致。他的大脑不停的抱怨说她的手太小，而且身上的香水也很难闻，但他并不在意。

他刚想说找个旅馆与佳人共享良宵，却突然感到一阵恶寒，就像有谁正在注视着他。因为不是很清醒，他花了好长时间才将酒吧扫视一遍。

于是，他在一个角落里看到了双手抱在胸前的Cas。Dean不知道该作何反应。他是该生气？吃惊？还是该感到开心？还是以上所有？

那女人又对他说了什么，但是他将她推开了。他怎么可能在Cas的注视下做这种事情。他无视那个女人，转身向酒吧外走去。而现在唯一的问题就是，他已经醉到连发动车子的钥匙孔都找不到了。

“你好啊，Dean。”Cas说道。

Dean居然没有被突然响起的声音吓到。不过他发誓，等他清醒的时候一定要和Cas谈谈未经允许就闪现在他车里这件事。

“你是在跟踪我吗？还是有别的事？”Dean笑着说。

“你不愿意同我说话。”

“我不想和你说话让你很困扰吗？”

“Dean，是我做了什么事情让你伤心难过吗？”

如果Dean没有喝醉的话，他是绝对不会对Cas说下面这些话的。相反，他会告诉Cas滚得越远越好。但是Dean喝多了，他管不住自己的嘴。

“是的，是的Cas！你特么的就这么闯入我的生活，然后彻彻底底地毁了它！你特么就是个混蛋你知道吗！”

“你在说什么……”

“我爱上你了！我特么的爱上你了！你个蠢天使，你都没有注意到！我爱上了一个不会爱我的人！你知道那是什么感觉吗？”

“Dean你喝多了。”

“去你的，Cas。你想知道我为什么要把自己灌醉吗？因为我特么的恨死你了！”

Cas将手放到Dean的额头上，瞬间他就清醒过来。很快，Dean的大脑就意识到他刚刚都说了什么。他开始心跳加速，大脑一片空白，就连双手也不听使唤。

_**我刚刚都特么说了啥？** _


	6. 雨中接吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于说开了~~

“Dean，我们就不能好好谈谈吗？”Cas在他身后说着。

Dean没理他，继续向前走。他再也不会跟Cas说话了，永远都不会。或许他可以向天堂情愿，让他们派一个新天使过来。最好是一个他不喜欢的，也不会让他在醉酒后告白的天使。

“Dean！你能不能停下来！”

摆脱Cas最快的方法就是躲回酒吧。他思考着，要喝多少酒才能忘记这一切，那唯一解决办法就是喝到特么的不省人事，清醒后就装作什么都没发生过。

但不幸的是，Cas并不赞同他这种人生观。

正当Dean快要安全抵达目的地时，Cas却突然出现在面前。 **_可恶的Cas和他那该死的神奇能力。_ ** 没办法他只好转身，朝另一个方向走。这时他才意识到，自己只是在白费力气罢了。毕竟Cas是个会魔法的天使，而他呢，又不是那大名鼎鼎的胡迪尼。

  * **哈里·胡迪尼：被称为史上最伟大魔术师、脱逃术师及特技表演者**



“Dean Winchester！”

突然，Dean发现自己被Cas按在Impala的车门上。他试图把目光移开，但是Cas用力握住他的下巴，强迫他们面对彼此。要是Dean心情好的话，他可能可会享受这种特别待遇。但是现在，这让他很不舒服。

“你可真是这个世界上最让我不爽的人类。”

听到这句话，Dean笑了出来。有没有搞错，这句话都算不上是嘲笑好吧。在过去的几个星期里，Cas都没有注意到他经历了什么，居然认为 _ _他__ 是讨人厌的那个。

“有什么可笑的。”Cas呵斥道，声音十分阴暗低沉。

Dean收起笑容，但Cas依旧抓着他衬衫领子，看来逃跑是不可能的了。Dean想着，一切都结束了，就在这个该死的停车场，做个了断吧。

“你就在这站好，然后听我说。听明白了吗Dean Winchester？”

Dean点点头表示明白。 _ **好吧，怎么说我也经历了那么多的美好。也许，他不会让我死的太惨。谁知道呢？或许我的灵魂伴侣，或是那个谁还在这个世界的某处等着我呢。**_ Dean想着。他试着安慰自己，不让自己太情绪化，可他知道，一切都结束了，他的心已经碎了。

Cas松开他，弄了弄头发，然后转过身，背对着Dean，没多久又转回来。他看上去很紧张，不停地摆动着自己的手指。Dean不确定要不要直接推开Cas一走了之，这样或许还能让他好受点。要么就是让一切顺其自然。

突然，一阵尖锐的笑声分散了他的注意力。他看到一男一女正搀扶着彼此，踉踉跄跄的走出酒吧。很明显，他们都醉了，但醉的很开心。Dean真的想杀了那两个人。

Cas跺着脚，耷拉着脑袋，看上去有些不知所措。此时此刻，Dean真想说点什么，可Cas很固执，似乎没打算让他说一个字。

“我从来都没做过这种事，所以我不知道该说些什么。”

Dean有些哽咽。那句话的意思大概就是，Cas不知道如何结束他们俩之间的关系。

“嘿，老兄，这没什么。我承受得住。抱歉我搞砸了一切，但我不是有意让你不舒服。”Dean颤抖着说。

“不Dean，是我的错，是我……”

“我是有多愚蠢，会认为你会喜欢……你懂的。”

Dean十分羞愧，不敢直视Cas的眼睛。只有看着人行道上的碎石，才有勇气说完一句话。妈的，在你需要啤酒时候，它们都去哪了？

Cas没有说话，可这种寂静更让他感到难受。Dean将双手插进口袋，想象着Cas脸上嫌恶的表情，就像是看到什么脏东西，然后决定离Dean越远越好。他不敢抬头看。他怕抬头后会发现，Cas已经离开了。

过了一分钟，也有可能是一个小时后，Dean站起身，慢慢抬起头。他想要是Cas不在的话，就开车回地堡，然后祈祷Sam回来之后不要察觉到任何不对劲。

可是他看到Cas依旧站在他面前，就像什么事情都没发生一般。什么鬼？

“你怎么会变得这么迟钝？”Cas责问道。

“你说什么？”

“你那么聪明，战胜了那么多恶魔，食人怪，女巫，居然认为我会拒绝你？”

“哦，抱歉。那我想问，随便跟个金发婊子调情，不是你们天使求偶的方式吗？”

Cas靠近Dean，没有生气，反而感到很困惑。Dean真想现在就特么结束这次对话。他真不知道要把自己羞辱到什么程度才开心。此刻，他很庆幸自己和Cas没有进行眼神交流。

“你是指Sarah？她人是很好，但是我告诉她，我对她不感兴趣。”

Dean呆住了。他的心跳开始加速。他不得不强制自己冷静下来。他本以为Cas会说一些很残忍的话，然而却没有。Dean看到他们在一起的样子，那么开心，他怎么可能会弄错。他再次低下头，看向别处。

“那就是你突然离开的原因吗？”

“我没有，Cas，我说你……你，额，我……那个。我就是觉得我太愚蠢了。”

“Dean……”

Dean看到Cas抬起手抚摸他的脸颊，但被他推开了。 _ **你是想怜悯我吗？谢谢不必了**_ 。他今天已经不想再受任何人摆布。但是Cas这家伙十分固执，伸出手将Dean的脸转向自己。

“如果你不这么盲目的话，或许会发现爱你的人就在眼前。”

__他所表达的意思跟我想的不一样吧？没错，他怎么可能对我有意思！_ _

“我非常想和你交往。”

Dean眨眨眼睛，不敢相信自己听到了什么。Cas想要跟他约会。Cas _ **想要**_ 跟他约会。而当大脑完全接收到这些信息后，各种情感便随之喷涌而出，导致他的信息处理系统彻底崩溃了。他无法分辨出充斥在身体里的都有哪些情感，有些好像是激动，有些则是震惊。他的大脑不知道该如何应对。

“Dean？你听到我说什么了吗？”

“额，是，是的Cas，我听清了。”

“我想要是你改变主意了……”

“不不不！天哪，不！看在上帝份上，我没有！”

Cas疑惑地皱着眉，看上去可爱极了。Dean真的好想吻他。然后他意识到，嘴上说什么都没用，还不如实际行动见效快。

于是，Dean也不管地点合不合适，二话不说抱住Cas，吻了上去。这一切都太不可思议了。Cas的身体温暖但不细腻，但重要是给他一种归属感。Cas还回抱住他，将手插进他的头发里，天哪这感觉真的棒极了。Dean真不知道，没有这种感觉自己以前是怎么活过来的。或许Cas并不知道他在做什么，但是Dean很确信，这绝对是世界上最棒的吻。

一个大大的水滴打在Dean的鼻子上，他觉得可能是下雨了，便将Cas推开。Cas似乎不是很高兴，低声抱怨着。于是作为补偿，Dean亲吻了他的鼻尖。又一滴雨水打在他的头上，然后一滴接一滴的雨水砸了下来。

“Cas我觉得我们要进到车里，开始下雨了。”

可当Dean掏出钥匙准备打开车门时，他瞟了一眼对面，突然发现事情有些不对劲。只有他们两个头上会下雨，其他的地面都是干的。 _ **难不成见鬼了？**_

“嘿Cas……为什么只有我们两个头上会下雨。”

Cas歪着头看着Dean，好像在说‘这么简单的常识你都不懂吗？’

“我听说在雨中接吻会显得很浪漫。难道互联网搞错了？”

Dean看着眼前满脸疑惑的Cas，然后没忍住笑了起来。他怎能想到会有一天和所爱之人在雨中接吻。而这一切只是因为一位侍奉上帝的天使听信了网络上的留言。

Dean将双手放在Cas的头发上安慰他，这样Cas就不会露出那种做错事的表情。这个无知浪漫的天使是Dean的，就连他的无知浪漫也是Dean的。他真的很喜欢这样的Cas。

“是的Cas，浪漫极了。”

为了证明给Cas看，Dean再次吻了他，就算他们俩都浑身湿透也没关系。Dean确信，不管这么做有多俗气，这也是他有过的最棒的吻。

——————————

谢天谢地Sam不在家，否则他可能不会想看到Dean和Cas都做了什么。说实话，Dean也不是很确定他的衣服去哪了。或许在Cas的某个裤子下面吧。

“Dean，你认为那些纸条是谁写给你的？”Cas躺在床上问道。

“……Sam。”

Dean用枕头蒙住脸，这真是太丢人了。该死的，他怎么这么蠢。

“我可不认为你的弟弟会爱上你Dean。”

“我也这么觉得。所以我猜那就只有你了，哈哈。”

Cas搂住Dean的腰，头枕在他的胸膛上，依偎在他身旁。Dean绝对不会告诉别人，因为他的字典里没有“依偎”这个词，但感觉好极了。他终于找到了一个能跟他相守终生的人。有Cas的地方，就有家。


	7. 尾声：猝不及防吃了一嘴狗粮的大麋鹿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，完结了。  
> 前排心疼三米一秒~~

和Cas在一起的事情，Dean并不是有意瞒着Sam。真的，他不是故意的。不过，自从和Cas过上了没羞没臊的日子，他就觉得，在正式告知弟弟自己恋爱的事情之前，还有其他更重要的事情要做。

而且他认为总有一天Sam会发现的，所以就没有必要做这种费时费力的事。当然，Sam发现之后可能会很吃惊，并对他说教一番，但那时Dean就会告诉他‘快滚开’，生活就会回归正轨。当然除了Cas会成为Impala前座的常客，旅馆要订两间房之外，其他一切照旧。Dean可不打算在性爱这方面让步，因此，订两间房间可以保住Sam仅存的纯真。

不过，可能是过去几年中Dean过于高估了Sam的智力，也可能是他变得敏感了。但不管是哪种可能，在Sam回到地堡，没有对消失的Cas的房间，或是深夜传来的悄悄话发表任何评论时，Dean意识到，Sam并没有发现任何不对劲。

但这恰恰是不对劲的地方！这特么也太不正常了！

————————————

Dean从来都不是用情过深的人。他认为没有必要每次和Cas出门的时候都要接吻，或是在公共场合亲个昏天黑地。

和Cas在一起Dean也不觉得羞耻。只不过在经过那么多事情后，他们之间的关系变得极其私密，以至于不能告诉任何人。Dean会和Cas说一些连Sam都不知道的事情。他们推心置腹，无所不谈，亲密的关系容不下第三个人。他们手牵手吃晚饭，Cas如藤壶一般依偎在他身边。另外，要是给他们机会独处一室，那只有天知道会发生什么了。

所以说实话，Sam也是吃尽了苦头。

————————————

“吸血鬼的老巢就在夏延的某处。”Dean一边说，一边轻抚着Cas。

  * **夏延（Cheyenne）：亦译为夏安，美国怀俄明州首府**



“我们什么时候出发？”

“可能是明天早上吧。Sam还在调查呢。我们等他的消息就好了。”

Cas哼哼着，蜷缩在迪恩身边。经过刚刚的剧烈运动，他们都累坏了，根本无法集中精神，所以Dean只好用双臂搂住天使——他的天使。想到这，Dean笑了。

在他们接吻的那晚，Cas就正式入住了Dean的房间。Cas的东西不多，大多是在他们办案时弄到的小玩意儿。住在一起后，Dean便发现Cas除了风衣外，竟没有其他的衣服，于是他们就去商场逛了一圈。现在Dean可以自豪的说Cas也是有T恤衫和牛仔裤的天使了，而那些衣物正散落在卧室的地板上呢。

这间屋子里有他们太多美好的回忆。躺在舒适的大床，他们可以想干什么就干什么。这种事情Dean从来没有经历过，一切都是那么轻松自然，悠远绵长。不过有时候Dean也会感到恐惧。但在环视一圈卧室，看到他在威士康星给Cas买的蠢萌蠢萌的蜜蜂护身符，或是在彻夜看电影时，发现Cas枕着他的肩膀睡着后，就不再那么害怕了。

“你在想事情。”Cas说。

“常有的事。”

Cas搂住Dean的脖子，然后所有的思绪都不见了。他们还能再依偎几个小时。上次出去办案时，Sam那个贱人在旅馆给自己订了一间超豪华的房间。所以Dean确信，这应该是他们最后一次在真正的床上做爱了。

“准备好进行第二轮了吗？”

Cas没有回答他，因为他还正忙着做别的事情呢。自从Cas发现他脖子上的弱点之后，就特别喜欢这么捉弄他。

“嘿，Dean。我觉得我……我的上帝以及老天爷啊！我都看到了什么！”

Dean胡乱地抓住什么东西来遮羞，而Cas却歪着脑袋不解的看着Sam。Cas还没有完全理解个人隐私这个概念，但Dean十分确定他不想让他弟弟看到他们做爱的场景。当他发现自己穿上了Cas的裤子时，就犹豫着要不要换掉。但是他早就不在乎尊严这种东西了。 _ **所以，不服来咬他啊！**_

“为什么Sam看上去那么悲伤。”Cas问道。

Dean穿上裤子，向门外走去。“我马上就回来。”

让Dean没想到的是，Sam正站在走廊里等他，面无表情。Dean不知道这是好还是坏。他慢慢靠近他弟弟，希望他们能好好谈谈。

“这么说，你和Cas。”

“没错。”

“你是认真的吗？如果你们只是炮友，我不知道能不能接受得了。”

“不，我们是认真的。相伴终生的那种。”

“哦，好吧。我还是那句话，如果这能让你幸福快乐，那就是件好事。真的是件好事。我都不记得上一次你这么开心是什么时候了。”

Dean点点头。

“还有，要是你想要找人倾诉，我会……”

“打住！我可不想跟你谈论我的感情，Sam小姐。下次我会记得在门把手上放一只袜子（严禁打扰）。好了，Cas正等着我呢。”

“好吧。但是，真的，我就想让你知道……”

“Sam，我没有那个兴致听你磨叽。”

“好吧，好吧。那我……我就在厨房里，继续调查。要是一有发现就……”

Dean皱起眉头，这终于让Sam意识到自己应该闪人了。看着Sam近乎落荒而逃的样子，Dean无奈地叹了口气。活该，这都是你自找的，谁让你进屋不特么敲门！

“Dean，Sam还好吗？”

Cas探出头问着，头发依旧乱蓬蓬的。Dean回想起大脚野人Sam闯入房间之前的事情，开心地笑了。

“Cas放心吧，他好着呢。眼下，我们还要解决一件更重要的事情。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家的支持~  
> 下一个作品再见(＾Ｕ＾)ノ~ＹＯ


End file.
